Sans Foi ni loi
by Burning Asteria
Summary: Il pensait pouvoir gagner sur tous les tableaux mais il n'a fait que créer sa solitude.


Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

**Disclaimer**: Saint seiya et ses personnages sont à monsieur Kurumada et non à moi.

Me revoici après une longue voire une très longue absence. J'espère que ce nouveau texte vous plaira.  
Je dédis ce texte à PetitPentagram c'est en quelque sorte une réponse à son texte how to save a life que je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire si vous ne connaissez pas. Je vous explique PetitPentagram a écris une histoire avec une idée de moi et j'ai fait de même donc le texte date un peu.

Merci à PetitPentagram qui me relit. Et je m'excuse s'il y a encore des fautes.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Le sanctuaire est porteur de non-dits depuis la nuit des temps. Là-bas les hommes ne sont pas ce que vous croyez. Il y a un homme au sanctuaire qui cache un secret très lourd à porter. Personne ne pourrait croire ce qu'aujourd'hui il est prêt à révéler.

Le ciel m'a toujours semblé gris depuis que je suis petit. La vie pour moi n'avait pas de sens. J'ai été rapidement repéré par un homme qui disait travailler pour le sanctuaire. S'il croyait être le premier à m'avoir repéré il se trompait. Je n'ai jamais rien dit pourtant aujourd'hui encore j'aimerais bien voir leurs têtes s'ils avaient su.

Je me souviens encore de ce jour. Je n'étais encore qu'un petit garçon, pourtant j'étais déjà vide. C'est lui qui m'a repéré. Il s'est déplacé en personne, j'aurais dû être honoré mais cela ne m'a pas fait le moindre effet. Il m'a offert le pouvoir, celui de la vie et de la mort. Il m'a promis l'éternité si je le suivais, chose que j'ai accepté non pas pour l'éternité mais pour me sentir enfin vivre. Mais il m'a dit que je lui serait plus utile si je laissais un autre homme venir à moi en n'oubliant jamais que j'étais à lui. Je l'ai laissé venir en me disant que de toute façon je ne ferais que ce que je voudrais.

Il n'a pas paru surpris que j'accepte. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'il s'en est allé me laissant aux mains du sanctuaire. Je me rappelle encore la première impression que j'ai eu en y mettant les pieds pour la première fois. Les lieux étaient encore majestueux mais je n'y voyais que la désolation. Cet endroit me semblait bien plus sombre que les enfers eux-mêmes. Je savais déjà à l'époque qu'il s'y passerait quelque chose de grave et que j'y prendrais part juste par plaisir.

Je ne m'étais pas trompé, le sanctuaire était tombé bien bas à l'époque et je m'en délectais. J'avais à peine 10 ans et je n'avais même pas hésiter à tuer l'homme qui me servait de maître pour lui voler son armure. Je n'en éprouvais aucun remord. J'ai très rapidement compris qu'il y avait des failles dans le camp d'Athéna, et je m'y suis précipité. Je les ai exploitées autant que j'ai pu, les utilisant un maximum.

Je ne suis peut-être pas totalement étranger à la chute de Saga. Il faut dire que son frère m'a facilité le travail. Quand il a commencé à sombrer je l'ai poussé autant que j'ai pu dans la folie. Saga était un allier précieux même s'il n'en avait pas conscience. Je me suis servi de lui pour fragiliser la garde ultime d'Athéna. J'ai fait en sorte de diminuer leur nombre avec deux chevaliers absents, ceux du Sagittaire et de la Balance. Après je me suis occupé du chevalier du Verseau trop curieux à mon goût en laissant sous entendre qu'il serait plus utile à former des apprentis qu'au sanctuaire. Il y a eu aussi le chevalier du Lion enfermé dans la colère et l'envie de racheter son nom cela l'occupait et celui du Bélier qui s'est exilé. Puis j'ai vu trois chevaliers tomber les uns après les autres dans la noirceur, devenant les assassins du Pope. Une fois sûr que Shura, Aphrodite et Milo ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière j'ai proposé mes services à Saga.

Cinq ans étaient passés depuis le début de la prise de pouvoir de Saga quand je suis devenu un tueur, ou plutôt redevenu un tueur. Je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais, tuer autant que l'envie m'en prenait. Je passais pratiquement toutes mes nuits hors du sanctuaire sans rendre de comptes à personne. Pourtant je n'étais pas encore libre, j'étais toujours prisonnier de mon secret. Pour arriver à survivre mes yeux ont dû perdre leur douceur pour devenir aussi durs que l'acier à l'instar de mon cœur qui se transformait en pierre.

Parfois la mélancolie m'emportait. Dans ces cas là je m'asseyais au bord de la plage afin de voir la mer. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne regarder la mer m'avait toujours calmer, sûrement le va et vient des vagues. J'aurais aimé être une vague pour pouvoir m'étaler sur le sable chaud et me retirer dans l'océan autant de fois que le désir se serait fait sentir. Malheureusement au bout de quelques années cela ne calmait plus l'amertume que je ressentais. Si quand j'avais été jeune partir pour le sanctuaire ne m'avait pas posé de problème je commençais sérieusement à en avoir assez d'être enfermé dans un rôle qui n'était pas le mien. Je savais très bien que je n'y avais pas ma place, mais je ne l'aurais pas non plus en bas. Aussi mauvais que je sois il ne me verrait que comme un chevalier d'Athéna.

Avec le temps je me suis pris à rêver. Je ne voulais plus être à cet homme mais je ne pouvais pas non plus lui échapper. Je savais qu'il me surveillait. A tel point que j'en étais venu à redouter la nuit car je savais qu'il venait souvent me rendre visite dans mes cauchemars. Il avait un contrôle total sur moi chose que je redoutais autant qu'elle me rassurait. Alors pour essayer de lui échapper j'ai fait mienne la nuit. J'ai changé mon mode de vie pour ne vivre que la nuit. Dès que j'ai pris cette décision je n'ai plus jamais fermé les yeux une seule fois lorsque le ciel était sombre. La journée, il avait plus de mal à m'atteindre et c'est avec soulagement que j'ai accueilli ce répit.

Mais la nuit m'a fait un peu plus tomber dans la folie si c'est possible. Moi qui ne ressentais rien avant, je me suis mis à apprécier la mort. J'ai voulu voir le plus souvent possible ce liquide rouge qui représentait la vie pour ces misérables humains. J'ai appris à torturer de bien des manières. Je crois que j'ai toujours adoré coincer ma victime et la laisser prendre un peu d'avance pour lui laisser croire qu'elle m'échapperait. Cela me permettait de me délecter encore un peu plus si c'est possible du mal que je faisais et de la peur de mes victimes. Leurs regards me criaient que j'étais fou et moi je riais à gorge déployée devant leur effarement. Vers la fin je me suis mis à mettre leurs visages sur les murs de mon temple comme pour lui transmettre un message, celui que j'étais maître de mon destin.

C'est dans ce même temple que j'ai trouvé la mort. Pas que cela m'ais gêné. J'ai toujours su que je n'œuvrais pas pour la justice. Mais me faire battre par un chevalier de bronze c'est quand même la honte. Ma fierté en a pris un sacré coup ce jour-là. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ri de toute ma vie que le jour de ma mort. Si vous aviez vu la tête de Shiryu quand mon armure m'a abandonné. Il n'y avait que lui d'étonné. Il fallait bien qu'un jour cette armure se rende compte que je la trompais. Certes c'est un peu tard mais ne dit-on pas mieux vaut tard que jamais ?

La suite n'a pas été une partie de plaisir. La mort ne m'avait jamais fait peur et c'est avec plaisir que je la donnais. Mais j'espérais une autre mort. Pas une mort glorieuse. Plutôt sombre. Je ne l'ai pas eue, autant pour moi. Je me suis longtemps demandé pourquoi il ne me rappelait pas. Je me suis très vite convaincu que j'étais tombé dans l'oubli pour lui. Je n'ai eu le droit qu'au cocytus, ironique quand on sait qu'il m'avait choisi.

Face à l'ennui de cette mort c'est la stupéfaction qui a pris la place. Pour une fois je n'étais pas le seul. Nous étions tous vivant si l'on put dire. Moi j'aurais plutôt dit mort vivant mais ça n'a fait rire personne à part peut-être mes deux compères d'autrefois. Le maître des lieux avait une requête à nous adresser, à nous les renégats. Il promettait l'éternité contre la tête d'Athéna. Et j'avais la désagréable impression d'avoir déjà entendu ces mots.

J'avoue que c'était tentant. Pas l'éternité mais le fait de tuer une déesse. Car déesse ou pas on ne peut pas sauver l'humanité, je l'ai appris à mes dépends. Pour moi la mission était on ne peut plus sérieuse. On peut même dire qu'en prime j'avais gagné le droit de surveiller mes anciens compagnons et de jouer à la balance. Mais le jeu ne m'excitait plus autant. Oui j'étais à lui mais non je n'étais pas une marionnette.

Nous avons eu l'ultime privilège de revenir d'entre les morts. Nous avons de nouveau foulé cette terre sacrée. Je crois que mon cœur s'est instantanément réchauffé. Quelle plaisanterie. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils voulaient la sauver alors qu'elle les avait tué. Peut-être pas elle-même mais c'est tout comme. Mais la détermination ne quittait pas leurs yeux, c'est la seule chose dont j'étais sûr.

Aphro et moi sommes les premiers à être parti. Évidemment fallait qu'on tombe sur le mouton. C'était certain, nous allions passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Encore gagné, je ne m'étais pas trompé. Mu a eu tôt fait de nous faire rentrer à la maison. Coucou les enfers ! En revoir sanctuaire de mes deux. Bon retour chez toi Deathmask. Et quoi de mieux pour t'accueillir qu'un juge des enfers.

Rhadamanthe, de l'étoile céleste forte et violente. Attendait-il mon rapport ? Fort pas tellement mais violent ça c'est sûr et certain. Il n'a fait qu'une bouchée de nous deux, pauvres et misérables chevaliers. Normalement je n'aurais pas dû retomber dans le puit des enfers. Je me suis battu face à lui seulement pour préserver les apparences. Mais son dégoût m'a fait riposté et sans m'en rendre compte j'ai lancé mon attaque.

Tu nous as dit que nous ne te servions plus à rien. Mais sais-tu que toi tu nous a bien servi. Je ne pensais pas aider les chevaliers et pourtant c'est ta réaction qui a fait basculer mon choix. Si tu éprouvais du dégoût alors les autres aussi, alors à quoi bon vous aider. En nous tuant pour la deuxième fois tu as fait l'erreur de te croire plus fort que nous. Cette erreur a été fatale pour toi dans la suite de cette guerre.

Tu m'as tué avec le chevalier des poissons, c'était presque un honneur pour moi de mourir à ses côtés. Je crois que s'il a choisi la mort quitte à ne pas aider les autres c'est parce qu'il avait trop de mal à lever la main sur ses anciens compagnons. Mais son sourire sur son visage en retombant en enfer n'était pas innocent. Je suis sûr qu'il était pour moi comme pour me dire je te soutiens, on est avec toi. Tu feras le bon choix.

Je pensais que cette mort serait la bonne. Je me trompais. Les renégats comme vous les appelez m'ont poussé à revenir une dernière fois. Il avait besoin de moi, c'était bien la première fois. Je suis donc revenu et j'ai été étonné de nous voir tous dans la même pièce. Tu es venu vers nous, Mu, comme pour effacer nos erreurs. Mais est-ce seulement possible de faire comme si nous ne nous étions jamais perdu ?

J'ai vu les chevaliers de bronze quitter la salle. A ce moment-là j'ai fait brûler mon cosmos. Je l'ai fait rejoindre les vôtres pour former notre ultime attaque. Je cois que nous n'avons formé plus qu'un à cet instant. Nos peurs, nos pensées, nos doutes, nos faiblesses, nos forces tout a été mis à nu. Tout ce qui faisait que nous étions nous a été dévoilé aux autres. J'ai pris peur que l'on découvre mon secret alors j'ai voulu reculer et quitter cette harmonie. Mais vous m'avez tous retenu. Vous saviez à présent. Et vous avez retenu cette main du petit garçon en moi qui tremblait encore de peur et qui voulait fuir. Vous m'avez entouré de votre chaleur et je me suis enfin senti bien. J'étais l'un des vôtres.

Lorsque je suis parti en poussière en même temps que le mur je ne pensais pas revivre un jour. Pourtant je me suis réveillé à vos côtés. Nous avons guéri nos blessures tous ensemble. Si je ne cherchais pas le pardon de votre déesse, je cherchais votre approbation. J'avais peur que vous me tourniez le dos et que vous me laissiez seul en vous rendant compte de tout ce que mon secret implique. Mais vous êtes resté et vous m'avez appris à vivre dans cette petite infirmerie.

Quand enfin nous avons pu sortir tous ensemble et que j'ai levé la tête vers le ciel mes larmes se sont mises à couler. Le ciel était bleu, je voyais enfin un ciel qui était prometteur d'un avenir nouveau. J'ai vite ravalé mes larmes en comprenant que plus jamais je ne serais seul. J'étais sûr d'une chose nous resterions tous ensemble peut-être pas au sanctuaire mais au moins nous serions ensemble.

* * *

J'accepte évidement tous les commentaires pour m'améliorer.  
J'espère que cette nouvelle vision vous aura plus même si tout le monde n'adhérera pas je m'en doute.


End file.
